Gesichter der Toten
Zitat Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne Sonstige Überlebende *Morgan Jones *Tramper Zombies *Erin-Zombie *Straßen-Zombie 1 *Straßen-Zombie 2 *Theken-Zombie *Bar-Zombie *Küchen-Zombie Erwähnungen Verstorbener *Duane Jones *Jenny Jones Orte der Handlungen * Highway 10 * Steuerhilfe * Babyladen * King County Cafe * Polizeirevier Kurzbeschreibung Auf dem Weg nach King County treffen sie auf einem Tramper, den sie jedoch nicht mitnehmen. An einer Unfallstelle bleiben sie stecken, sodass der Tramper ihnen nachlaufen kann. Sie kommen jedoch frei und fahren weiter. In der Stadt stellen sie fest, dass das Polizeirevier komplett ausgeräumt wurde. Rick erklärt, dass einige Bewohner Lizenzen zum Besitz von Waffen hatten, sodass sie nun diese abholen können. Sie kommen an einer Straße an, die voll mit Fallen ist. Kurz darauf werden sie von einem vermummten Mann angegriffen. Es gelingt ihnen diesen zu überwältigen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Morgan Jones ist. Sie bringen ihn ins Haus. Carl will eine Babyliege für Judith holen, während sie darauf warten, dass Morgan zu sich kommt. Michonne begleitet ihn. Draußen versucht Carl zu entkommen, doch sie lässt sich nicht abschütteln. Sie kommen an einem Cafe an und können dort ein Bild von Carl, Lori und Rick retten. Morgan ist in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht und versucht Rick zu attackieren. Er sticht ihm mit dem Messer in die Schulter. Rick kann ihn schließlich auf einen Stuhl fesseln und ihn davon überzeugen, wer er ist und dass er nicht tot ist. Morgan berichtet davon, wie sein Sohn von Jenny gefressen wurde, weil er nicht die Kraft hatte sie zu erschießen. Rick lässt ihn frei und bittet ihn mit sich zu kommen. Für Morgan ist das Gefängnis jedoch kein sicherer Ort, wenn Menschen und Zombies sie angreifen. Er überlässt ihnen die Waffen und macht sich daran weiterhin die Stadt zu säubern. Carl und Michonne bringen eine Babyliege mit. Sie verstauen alles in den Wagen. Carl erklärt seinem Vater, dass sie Michonne in die Gruppe aufnehmen können. Dann steigt er ins Auto. Sie erklärt Rick, dass auch sie mit ihrem verstorbenem Exfreund gesprochen hat. Rick lässt sie fahren, denn er halluziniert wieder. Auf ihrem Rückweg sehen sie, dass der Tramper gefressen wurde. Sie halten und nehmen seine Ausrüstung an sich. Dann fahren sie weiter. Vorspann Rick, Carl und Michonne fahren über eine Landstraße. Sie sehen einen Tramper am Wegrand stehen, der auf sich aufmerksam macht, doch sie fahren weiter ohne anzuhalten. Wenig später versperren einige Fahrzeuge die Fahrbahn. Michonne fährt langsam über den Seitenstreifen an den Wracks vorbei. Dabei gewinnt ein eingeklemmter Zombie ihre Aufmerksamkeit, wodurch sich der Wagen fest fährt. Sofort wird ihr Auto von Zombies umzingelt. Michonne sieht das Armband von Erin und erinnert sich im Seitenspiegel ein Schild gelesen zu haben, wonach jemand nach ihr gesucht hat. Rick öffnet sein Fenster einen Spalt und beginnt auf die Untoten zu schießen. Wenig später stehen sie vor dem Auto und bauen aus Ästen und Stoff eine Unterstützung für die Räder, sodass sie mehr Halt finden. Rick und Carl sprechen über Michonne. Er erklärt seinem Sohn, dass sie im Augenblick den selben Feind haben und deshalb zusammen arbeiten. Sie kommen mit dem Wagen frei. Der Tramper kommt näher und versucht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die Gruppe fährt jedoch los ohne ihn mitzunehmen. Völlig außer Atem kommt er an dem Unfallort an und schaut hoffnungslos den Menschen hinterher. Handlung der Folge Die Gruppe kommt in King County an. Rick führt sie in das Polizeirevier. Dort stellen sie fest, dass sämtliche Waffen und Munition geplündert wurden. Michonne findet noch eine Patrone. Rick schlägt vor, dass sie einige Orte in der Nähe aufsuchen, von denen er weiß, dass die ehemaligen Besitzer Waffen hatten, da er die Lizenzen dafür unterschrieben hatte. Michonne stimmt dem Plan zu und überreicht ihm die Patrone. Sie kommen auf dem Weg in die Stadt an einem Hinterhof vorbei, auf dem mehrere verkohlte Leichen auf einem Berg liegen. Als sie um ein Geschäft für Klimaanlagen biegen, sehen sie eine Straße gefüllt mit Fallen für Streuner. Vorsichtig laufen sie zwischen den Stäben, Käfigen und Fallen hindurch. Plötzlich nähert sich ein Zombie hinter ihnen. Carl macht sie auf die Bedrohung aufmerksam, doch Rick hält Michonne zurück und erklärt, dass sie gefangen wird. Ein Schuss ertönt und die Untote fällt zu Boden. Ein vermummter Mann auf dem Dach der Steuerhilfe zielt mit seinem Maschinengewehr auf Rick und die Anderen. Er befiehlt ihnen die Arme zu heben und ihre Sachen auf den Boden zu legen. Danach sollen sie verschwinden. Rick weist Carl an ins Auto zu gehen. Michonne erklärt, dass sie es auf das Dach schaffen würde. Er eröffnet das Feuer auf den Angreifer und die anderen laufen auseinander. Hinter einem Auto muss Rick nachladen und hat nur noch die eine Patrone, die ihm Michonne gegeben hat. Als er hinter seinem Versteck aufspringt um auf den Mann zu schießen, ist dieser fort. Michonne erscheint auf dem Dach, kann ihn aber auch nicht finden. Wenig später kommt er aus dem Haus und läuft in Ricks Richtung. Rick springt hinter einer Tonne auf, bereit den Mann zu erschießen, doch Carl schießt zuerst und trifft ihn in die linke Seite. Der Mann fällt zu Boden. Nachdem sie sich um den Mann versammelt haben erkennen sie, dass er einen Brustpanzer anhat und nur einen Bluterguss von dem Schuss davon tragen wird. Michonne möchte ihn liegen lassen. Rick nimmt ihm jedoch die Maske vom Gesicht und erkennt seinen alten Freund, Morgan Jones. Michonne und Rick stehen vor seinem Haus. Sie will ihn am liebsten liegen lassen, das Haus plündern und verschwinden. Rick kann ihn jedoch nicht auf der Straße zurück lassen. Er warnt sie vor Sprengfallen und beginnt in das Haus zu gehen. Kurz vor einer Fußmatte warnt ihn Michonne. Er schaut nach und sieht, dass sich unter der Fußmatte eine Falle befindet. Sie tragen Morgan ins Haus. Kurz bevor sie im oberen Stockwerk ankommen bemerkt Rick einen Faden und warnt Michonne. Sie schauen hinter einen Vorhang und sehen eine Axt als Falle auf sie lauern. Oben legen sie Morgan auf ein Bett. Er hat viele Waffen gesammelt, sodass Michonne und Carl damit beginnen Taschen mit der Ausrüstung zu füllen. Auch Rick greift nach den Waffen, sieht jedoch das alte Funkgerät, das er ihm überlassen hat um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Danach bemerkt er an der Wand vor ihm eine Aufschrift, dass Duane sich verwandelt hat. Er bestimmt, dass sie warten werden, bis er wieder zu sich kommt. Michonne ist dagegen. Sie hält ihn für gefährlich. Unterdessen nimmt sie sich ein Proteinriegel (, was noch in zwei weiteren Folgen zur Sprache kommen wird.) Rick fesselt ihn mit Kabelbindern. Carl sieht in einem Nebenraum eine Karte der Stadt an die Wand gemalt. Ihr Haus wurde von Zombies überrannt und danach abgebrannt. Er erklärt, dass er für Judith eine Kinderliege holen möchte. Dazu will er in ein Gebäude um die Ecke gehen, das früher Sarah, einer Freundin von Lori, gehörte. Michonne will ihm helfen, denn die Box ist groß und schwer. Rick willigt ein. Draußen auf der Straße sehen sie zwei Zombies, die versuchen an ein gefangenes Tier zu gelangen und sich dabei aufgespießt haben. Sie sehen einen Zombie herum streunen. Carl schlägt vor, dass sie sich um ihn kümmert. Er lässt sie allein und läuft um die nächste Ecke. Michonne sieht ihn und folgt. Sie stellt ihn zur Rede. Er erklärt, dass er das allein machen muss. Sie zeigt, ihm, dass er geradewegs an dem Babyladen vorbei gelaufen ist. Er jedoch will zuerst etwas anderes besorgen. Sie folgt ihm. Rick schaut sich in der Wohnung von Morgan um. Er setzt sich zu ihm und entschuldigt sich, dass ihm das passiert ist. Morgan wacht auf und greift nach einem Messer unter seiner Matratze. Rick nimmt sich das Gewehr, dass er damals seinem Freund gegeben hat. Plötzlich hört er eine Patrone zu Boden fallen. Er schaut sich um, doch sieht nichts auffälliges. Morgan springt auf und will Rick mit dem Messer töten. Sie kämpfen miteinander. Rick versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie einander kennen. Er jedoch erkennt ihn nicht. Schließlich sticht er Rick in die Schulter mit seinem Messer. Rick zieht seine Waffe und hält sie Morgan an den Kopf. Dieser bettelt, dass er ihn erschießen möge, doch er lässt von ihm ab. Rick fesselt ihn an einen Stuhl und versorgt seine Wunde. Morgan will immer noch getötet werden. Rick erinnert ihn daran, was vor einem Jahr passiert ist. Er zeigt ihm das Walkie-Talkie und erklärt ihre Vereinbarung, es jeden Morgen einzuschalten, sodass sie einander finden können. Morgan erinnert sich. Er erzählt, dass er in der ersten Zeit nicht dazu bereit war. Doch als er schließlich so weit war, gab es nie eine Antwort. Rick entschuldigt sich. Er erklärt, dass er seine Familie wiedergefunden hat und sie in Sicherheit bringen musste. Morgan ist sauer und kickt das Funkgerät weg. Schließlich erkundigt er sich nach Ricks Frau. Er erzählt, dass sie gestorben ist. Morgan erzählt von seine Frau und dass sie ein Zombie war. Er erinnert sich, dass Rick ihm eine Waffe gegeben hat und sieht dieses Zeichen rückwirkend so, dass er ihm damit die Aufgabe übertragen hat seine Frau zu erschießen. Dann berichtet er, wie er und sein Sohn nach Essen suchten. Als er von einer Hausdurchsuchung zurück kam, bei der Duane draußen blieb, sah er Jenny hinter ihm stehen. Der Junge hob seine Waffe, doch konnte er nicht abdrücken. Morgan rief ihn zu sich. Er drehte sich um und Jenny begann ihn zu fressen. Morgan schaffte es dann schließlich sie zu erschießen, doch es war zu spät. Er fragt nach Carl. Rick erklärt, dass er nicht tot ist. Morgan sagt ihm, dass er sterben wird. Alle guten und schlechten Menschen werden sterben. Nur die Schwachen überleben, denn ihnen gehört nun die Erde. Carl und Michonne nähern sich einem Cafe. Gerade als Carl die Tür öffnen will hält ihn Michonne ab. Frustriert geht er davon. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten kann und nur dabei ist, weil sie einen gemeinsamen Feind haben. Michonne erklärt, dass sie ihn tatsächlich nicht hindern kann, er sie jedoch auch nicht ihm zu helfen. Sie öffnen die Tür zum Cafe und schieben zwei gefangene Ratten auf Skateboards hinein. Die Zombies versuchen an die Lebewesen zu gelangen und bemerken nicht, wie Carl und Michonne sich hinein schleichen. Sie gehen an der Wand entlang zur Bar. Dort nimmt Carl ein Bild von der Wand und wird von einem Zombie attackiert, den Michonne jedoch sofort erledigt und hinlegt, bevor andere auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Als sie das Gebäude verlassen wollen läuft ihnen eine der Ratten entgegen, die von einigen Zombies verfolgt wird. Sie fliehen vor den Untoten und verlieren hierbei das Foto. Carl erklärt sofort, dass er nochmal hinein muss um das Bild zu holen. Michonne hält ihn auf. Sie fordert ihn auf hier vor dem Cafe auf ihn zu warten. Dann steigt sie über ein Nebenfenster in das Cafe ein. Als sie wiederkommt hat sie das Bild dabei. Carl erklärt, dass er damit Judith ihre Mutter zeigen kann. Michonne hat sich selbst eine Katzenfigur mitgebracht, die sie einfach zu herrlich fand um sie zurück zu lassen. Rick beschließt Morgan nicht zu töten, sondern bietet ihm an mit ihm mit zu gehen. Rick erzählt von dem Gefängnis. Morgan fragt ob hier seine Frau gestorben ist, was Rick bejaht. Morgan empfiehlt ihm abzuhauen um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. Er erkennt, dass sie sehr viele Waffen mitnehmen und das bedeuten muss, dass sie einen Feind haben. Rick will ihn überzeugen mitzukommen und ihnen bei ihrem Sieg zu helfen. Morgan jedoch erklärt, dass er entweder von Kugeln oder Zähnen zerrissen wird. Er selbst kann das jedoch nicht mehr mit ansehen und überlässt ihnen die Waffen. Rick will ihn immer noch überzeugen mit ihm zu kommen, doch Morgan lehnt ab. Er erklärt, dass sie beide in King County gestartet haben und es für sie beide schlecht gelaufen ist. Er versteht die Verluste von Morgan und will ihn überzeugen von dem Schmerz zurück zu kehren. Morgan sieht jedoch, dass er aufräumen muss. Das ist sein Zeichen und seine Aufgabe. Rick akzeptiert und beginnt die Waffen hinaus zu tragen. Morgan räumt die gefangenen Zombies auf eine Liege. Carl und Michonne kommen mit der Babyliege. Sie bemerken seine Wunde an der Schulter und tragen die Sachen weg. Michonne fragt ob Morgan okay ist, was Rick verneint. Carl spricht Morgan an und entschuldigt sich, dass er ihn angeschossen hat. Er jedoch erklärt, dass es ihm niemals leid tun sollte und geht wieder an seine Arbeit. Sie Räumen die Waffen in den Wagen. Carl erklärt seinem Vater, dass Michonne zur Gruppe gehören könnte. Er ist überrascht und freut sich. Michonne erzählt Rick, dass sie mit ihrem Ex-Freund gesprochen hat und weiß, wie das ist. Er lässt sie fahren, denn gerade halluziniert er wieder. Auf ihrem Rückweg kommen sie an dem Verbrennungsort vorbei, an dem Morgan die Leichen stapelt. Sie fahren über den Highway und treffen erneut auf den Unfallort, den sie diesmal ohne Probleme umfahren. Kurz darauf sehen sie die zerfressene Leiche des Trampers und seinen Rucksack etwas weiter liegen. Sie fahren zuerst vorbei, halten dann jedoch an und und nehmen seinen Rucksack mit sich. Besonderheiten * Morgan erzählt, dass Duane gebissen wurde und mutiert ist * Morgan hat Jenny Jones erschossen, nachdem sie ihren Sohn gebissen hat. * Michonne gibt zu mit ihrem verstorbenem Exfreund zu reden * Laut AMC hatte Morgan: ** 26 Sturmgewehre ** 1 Scharfschützengewehr ** 22 Jagdgewehre ** 10 Schrotflinten ** 48 Granaten ** 1 Armbrust ** 10 Halbautomatische Handwaffen ** 4 Langbögen Todesfälle *Tramper *Erin-Zombie *Straßen-Zombie 1 *Straßen-Zombie 2 *Theken-Zombie *Bar-Zombie *Küchen-Zombie Musik * The Mercy of the Living - Bear McCreary * Lead Me Home - Jamie N Commons